Multispectral imaging systems collect and record electromagnetic energy in multiple distinct spectral bands, including light from the visible and near-infrared (VNIR), ultraviolet (UV) and infrared (IR) wavelengths of the spectrum. The resulting imagery is displayed by combining the spectral band information into one or many channels to form a grayscale or color representation of the image. Multispectral imaging devices are a class of spectrometers that record energy in many discrete spectral bands simultaneously on an image sensor at a multitude of spatial picture elements, called pixels. Standard broadband imagers record one value at each pixel for all the detected incident energy across a wide spectrum, and create an image in two spatial dimensions from a two-dimensional array of detectors. Multispectral imaging devices differ from standard broadband imagers by creating an image with an additional spectral dimension. Each multispectral pixel may have tens or hundreds of wavelength values recorded where each value is considered a subpixel. A staring array is one type of imaging device where two-dimensional array of detector elements at a focal plane captures energy in selected spectral bands so that an image can be directly constructed from the pixels and subpixels.